Learning the material properties of subsurface formations may be advantageous for a variety of reasons. For instance, such information may give clues as to rock permeability, the types and amounts of mineral deposits, and grain size distribution. This information is invaluable in estimating the amount and location of hydrocarbon reserves and in determining the most effective strategies for extracting such hydrocarbons. Among the various potential sources of such information are the drill cuttings from the formations of interest. As the drill bit removes fragments of material from the bottom of the borehole, the fragments are carried to the surface by a drilling fluid and screened from the flow stream. The screened material may be periodically sampled and subjected to laboratory analysis.
There are potential shortcomings to the available laboratory analysis techniques. Some instruments provide volumetric analysis with very limited resolution and types of measurement information, while other instruments provide extremely detailed information that is limited to a shallow surface analysis. There does not yet exist a tool that yields an extremely detailed volumetric analysis in a manner that is feasible for cuttings-based logging.
It should be understood that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims. In addition, the term “or” as used in the description and claims shall be interpreted in an inclusive sense.